Wristbow
The wristbow is a polyvalent, silent and concealed ranged weapon. It is favored by thugs and assassins in opposition to regular crossbows but performs mostly the same. Some Bone Charms can affect one's use of wristbow or opponents'. History ''Dishonored'' and additional content Wristbows are first seen used by Daud and his Whalers in Dunwall in 1837. Crafted from the finest materials, this mechanical device is powered by a small amount of whale oil and can launch wristbow bolts, sleep darts and explosive bolts while remaining concealed in their sleeves. Warfare Overseers were able to seize some of them and thought of using them in combat. However their models proved lacking in accuracy and range in contrast of the Whalers', and so they kept to pistols and sabers.Concerning The Crossbows ''Dishonored: The Corroded Man In 1851, the new Whalers gang under Galia Fleet and Zhukov adopted again wristbows as their choice of ranged weapon.''Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p.152 ''Dishonored 2 By 1852, the Howlers in Karnaca use a simpler version of wristbows attached to their arms, powered by a small battery and launching bolts with a spring. These models are crudely crafted, with for example the battery made out of a bottle of Orbon Rum. Their howling and stinging bolts, in addition to regular bolts, give them an edge during fights by blinding their enemies. Upgrades The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches Wristbow Accuracy *Cost: 300 Coins With this upgrade, the wristbow becomes much more accurate, allowing for more precise targeting. Wristbow Range *Cost: 450 Coins This upgrade makes wristbow bolts travel faster, effectively increasing their range and their accuracy at range. Wristbow Reload *Cost: 450 Coins The Wristbow Reload upgrade reduces the reload time of the wristbow by a considerable amount, allowing Daud to shoot multiple enemies in a small span of time, or to quickly change between the type of bolt currently loaded. Related Bone Charms ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches *Reinforced Bolts - Bolts shot at enemies are less likely to break. *Splintering Bolts - Bolts shot do more damage but break more often. ''Dishonored 2'' *Unsteady Hand - Enemies miss with fired projectiles more often. *Shivering Silhouette - Enemies miss more often with ranged attacks, but you are more visible to enemies. *Bloodfly Alchemy - An enemy's initial ranged attack is transformed into bloodflies. Trivia *There is one assassination animation in which Daud impales the head of the victim by firing a bolt at point blank range, then retracting the bolt back into the wristbow. *The firing mechanism of the wristbow uses a simple gear system to increase the power of the weapon without increasing its size. The metal arms pull the large wheels which in turn rotate the smaller wheels that pull the dart, thus increasing the power of the bow. Gallery Daud's Wristbow 01 concept art.jpg|Wristbow concept art. Daud's Wristbow 02 concept art.jpg|Wristbow explosive bolt concept art. Wristbow use 01.jpg|Daud using the wristbow. Wristbow use 02.jpg|Daud uses his wrisbow on an enemy. industry1.png|Daud uses his wristbow to kill a Butcher. wristbow.png|Daud attaching his wristbow to his arm. Wristbowhead.png|Daud shooting an Officer in the head. wristbow Officer.png|Daud shoots an Officer off a ledge. Dishonored 2 weaponry2.png|Concept art of the Howlers' wristbows. References es:Ballesta de mano ru:Мини-арбалет zh:袖箭 Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Technology